Say What They Will
by GG Bayley
Summary: Austin and his lover deal with things stirred up by a plot angle (slash)


Say What They Will Title: Say What They Will  
Author: GG Bayley  
Email: dredarin@aol.com  
Rating: PG-13, implied m/m  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, not implying anything about them irl. The characters mentioned are property of the WWFE/themselves. The word slash implies a m/m romantic or sexual relationship, please be aware that there will be m/m content before reading.  
Distribution: Fine by me, just tell me where. Currently archived at my fanfiction list, ggbayleyfanfic-subscribe@yahoogroups.com  
Author's Note: Takes place after Smackdown 6/21/01 (spoilers)

"Babe!" Stone Cold Steve Austin stepped into his locker room, looking around for his lover. 

"In here," his lover called from the shower. "Hang on, I'll be out in a sec. Help yourself to a beer."

Steve grinned, plopping down at the couch and grabbing a cold one. "Thanks babe. Just finished my last clip, so I'm done. You get dressed and we'll head back to the hotel."

"Sounds good." Michael Cole stepped out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist. He began walking over to his bag, but Steve motioned him over.

"Come on and sit in Stone Cold's lap," the Rattlesnake said with a grin, wrapping his arms around Michael's waist and pulled the smaller man onto the couch. He quickly flipped them over, pinning the towel-clad announcer beneath him. He began to nuzzle the other man's neck as he spoke. "Stone Cold just wanted to make sure he didn't hurt ya tonight," the WWF champion murmured.

Michael smiled, wrapping his arms around Steve's neck as his lover's lips ran over his pale flesh. "I'm fine Steve. You could've been a bit more gentle, but it's nothing I'm not use to in - other places."

Steve drew back, raising his eyebrows. "Now if you ask me, that sounds like an invitation."

Michael chuckled, his hands beginning to undo the Rattlesnake's belt. "No," he replied with wide, innocent eyes.

Steve chuckled, allowing Michael to slide the denim shorts off his hips. He leaned in to claim Michael's lips, the two men sharing a long, passionate kiss. Steve drew back, a small smile on his lips. "As much as I wanna do this, babe," he whispered, "I can't."

Michael frowned, his lip sticking out in a pout. "No? Why not?"

Steve smiled, his fingers caressing Michael's cheek. "'Cos I love you babe, and I'm not about to make love to you on the couch in some arena, where anyone could walk in." His lips curled in an impish grin. "But once we get back to our room, babe, you better be ready for the Rattlesnake!"

Michael chuckled and nodded, pushing Steve off him and rising to his feet. "Well I guess I can wait. Gimme a second to throw some clothes on, then we can be off."

Later that night, Steve and Michael were curled up together under the covers of their bed, Michael resting his head of his lover's chest. Steve was idly stroking Michael's back, a slight frown marring his features.

"Babe?" he whispered softly, not quite sure if his lover was still awake.

Michael stirred slightly, his eyes remaining closed. "Yeah Steve?"

"It really didn't bother you, that scene we did today?"

Michael rolled onto his stomach, resting his hands on Steve's chest and his chin on his hands. He looked directly into his lover's eyes, a reassuring smile on his lips. "I was ok with it. It was just a skit, so what?"

Steve continued frowning. "It's just that I heard some of the guys talking. Saying I seemed a little too comfortable with slapping you around."

Michael sighed, resting his head on Steve's chest again. "Just ignore them. They don't know anything about us. You and I both know that you've never once laid a hand on me in that way. Hell, you've never even grabbed my arm roughly! You're one of the sweetest, most gentle men I've ever known, and by far the most kind lover I've ever had."

Steve smiled, wrapping his arms around Michael's back. "You really mean that?"

Michael nodded. "I really do. I don't care what they say about us, and I don't care if they don't think we should be together. It just matters what we think." His arms slid around Steve's waist, holding onto him tightly.

Steve could sense a tension in his lover's body. He let his fingers trail soothingly of his lover's smooth back, his voice soft. "Someone been talking shit to you, babe? Saying something 'bout us?"

Michael sighed again. "It's just a few of the guys. They say that you're only using me, and that you're going to leave me for someone stronger or better looking, like Edge or Jericho or Kurt."

Steve snorted. "One of those boys? They ain't Stone Cold's type. Stone Cold's only got one type, and that's you, babe. Ain't no one else like you. They can talk all they want, but Stone Cold Steve Austin and Michael Cole are staying together, and that's all I got to say about that." He closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath. Michael snuggled closer to him, his arms still wrapped about the bigger man. There was a big smile on his face. And though his lover couldn't see it, in his eye glistened a tear of both relief and happiness.

THE END 


End file.
